Broken Mirrors
by CelleQuiABienTropD'Imagination
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de foggraven - Né avec les cheveux en bataille de son père et avec la couleur d'yeux et de cheveux de sa mère, Harry Potter est grand pour son âge, possède une affinité étrange avec le feu, et à les cheveux les plus étranges que quiconque ait jamais vu.
1. Rekindled Flame

Chapitre 1 : Rekindled Flame :

Quand Harry Potter naquît, ce fut un choc, car avoir un enfant n'était pas prévu, mais ses parents l'aimaient plus que tout.

En grandissant, son apparence attira rapidement l'attention.

Plutôt que de ressembler à James Poter, et d'hériter de sa vue défaillante, il était beaucoup plus comme sa mère, avec sa couleur de cheveux et sa vision parfaite, ainsi qu'une forme de visage plus féminine.

Mais la progéniture de James et Lily avait bien récupéré l'inattaquable chevelure Potter, et l'avait emmenée à de nouvelles extrémités, avec les cheveux les plus fous jamais vu, poussant par pic de rouge aux longueurs improbables qui, par miracle gardaient leur forme sans aucun problème, en n'importe quelle circonstances.

En plus de ses yeux émeraudes et de ses mèches rouges, il possédait un visage androgyne, qui le plaçait dans le groupe de personnes qui pouvaient être appelé à la fois beaux et mignons.

Il y avait aussi sa taille, qui, même si elle n'était pas anormale, était bien supérieure à celle de ses parents.

Personne ne savait d'où venait sa taille, Lily n'étant pas particulièrement grande, tout comme James, les Guérisseurs ayant assuré que si cette taille était inhabituelle pour un enfant, il était en parfaite santé, grandissant simplement plus vite que les autres enfants.

0000000

Quand il arriva à Poudlard, il dépassait déjà tous les étudiants de son année, sauf exceptions.

Axel, comme il aimait se faire appeler, était très compétent magiquement pour son âge, et prouva rapidement qu'il aimait brûler des objets.

Heureusement, contrairement à Seamus Finnegan, il préfèrait les vraies flammes aux explosions semi-contrôlées.

En fait, son pouvoir magique était incroyable, surpassant tout le monde à part quelques membres du personnel, et comme sa taille et ses cheveux, il ne fait que grandir avec le temps.

Il était plutôt apprécié par les élèves et les professeurs, grâce à son talent et son sarcasme, même si McGonagall était plutôt inquiète concernant son amour pour le sommeil, paressant dans le château comme un chat surdimensionné.

Sous cette attitude se cache cependant une ruse de Serpentard, et une impitoyable volonté de tout faire pour atteindre ses buts.

Il ne le montrait que très rarement, mais c'était là. Il est après tout celui qui a autrefois détruit la moitié de l'Organisation XIII et a fini par trahir les deux camps.

0000000

Le rencontrant une nuit alors qu'il regardait le miroir, Dumbledore l'observa alors qu'il fixait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

Curieux, il s'assit en silence et observa trois nuits supplémentaires Harry, ou plutôt Axel.

Cette fois, il l'approcha. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il voyait.

Les dernières nuits, il n'avait presque pas regardé le miroir, contrairement aux précédentes où il l'examinait dans les moindres détails.

Il était clair que le miroir perdait son intérêt à ses yeux, ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà perdu.

Ayant déjà examiné le miroir, Dumbledore ne pensait pas y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, si il cherchait vraiment quelque chose. Le jeune Harry était intéressé par ce genre de choses, avait-il entendu dire.

Annulant son sort et s'approchant de lui, le garçon ne sembla pas surpris par sa présence. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul observé.

Il sait ce que le miroir fait.

Le dernier Potter ne dit rien, mais Albus eu l'impression que le fils de James et Lily pensait qu'il était un idiot pour avoir cru qu'un fait aussi évident allait lui échapper.

Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il voyais, Harry lui renvoya rapidement sa question. Les mots cachés étaient clairs, 'rien n'est gratuit'. S'il voulais une réponse, il devait en donner une en premier.

« Apprendre la vérité n'est pas toujours une bonne chose… si vous voulez la connaître, dites-moi d'abord ce que vous voyez."

Et Dumbledore lui dit, parlant de sa sœur qu'il avait perdue, et de ses regrets, souhaitant pouvoir recommencer alors qu'il la peut la voir lui faisant signe, heureuse et en bonne santé, tenant une paire de chaussettes.

Son visage devint nostalgique, et il se retourna pour le regarder alors qu'il répondait. « Juste… une tragédie survenue il y a longtemps, des souvenirs, si vous préférez. Voir le futur ou voir le passé, c'est ce que je me demande. »

« Oh ? »

« Savez-vous pourquoi le ciel est rouge ? Vous voyez, la lumière est faîte de beaucoup de couleurs. Et de toutes les couleurs, le rouge est celle qui voyage le plus vite. »

« Heh… Je suppose que c'est vrai. »

« Vous m'avez demander ce que je voyais en regardant le miroir, et tout ce que je vois c'est un miroir brisé, et sa réflexion brisée. »


	2. Memories

La pierre philosophale n'a aucune valeur, elle lui est inutile. En fait, il ne savait même pas que cela existait. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui l'intéresse. Lord Voldemort est vraiment un individu pathétique, se trouvant presque dégoûté, les émotions étant toujours compliquées à comprendre puisqu'il ne les avaient pas ressenties depuis un certain temps. Les Nobody n'en garde qu'un faible semblant, et les regagnent très lentement au fil du temps, même réincarné comme lui. Il peut ressentir, mais ce n'est pas grande chose et Voldemort est vraiment un être pathétique, tellement inférieur sur la chaîne alimentaire qu'il était presque inexistant. Il avait peut-être été autrefois le genre d'être qui, ayant réussi à gagner un minimum de pouvoir, avait été en chargé d'influencer, dirigeant depuis les coulisses jusqu'à leur chute inévitable, laissant derrière eux une enveloppe vide, ou une ombre à diriger. L'immortalité n'est pas quelque chose de dur à trouver il avait trouvé d'innombrables façons d'y arriver et vu ses effets plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait compter. La pierre ne peut pas rendre la vie ou rendre les cœurs, ou autre chose de réellement intéressant. Vexen aurait sans doute aimé jouer avec, mais Rafale des Flammes Dansantes était sûr que même lui s'en serait rapidement lassé. Même ses propriétés métallurgiques sont inutiles. Pour quelqu'un qui a autrefois déchiré le tissu de la réalité pour franchir les barrières des mondes relativement facilement, transformer du plomb en or n'était qu'un tour de magie, et personne n'en faisait sa spécialité. De plus, même si ici c'était important, cela n'a que peu de valeur. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'or ou de monnaie depuis longtemps, autre que pour les premières nécessités cela lui aurait semblé étrange de ne pas payer pour sa glace à l'eau de mer. Les matériaux les plus précieux requis pour la fabrication, nés de l'essence même des forces fondamentales de la réalité et fabriquées grâce à la volonté de leurs utilisations qui parvenaient à contrôler leurs pouvoirs pour la création avaient toujours eu bien plus de valeur. Ce n'est pas une monnaie qu'il utilise pour le moment, mais une qu'il espère retrouver rapidement. Ce qui serait… difficile. Son corps actuel n'étant pas prêt pour un voyage interplanétaire pour le moment, et créer un trou dans les ténèbres n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Ses mains manquent la douleur familière des invocations, mais il sait qu'il ne faut pas essayer. Bientôt, mais pas maintenant. . Alors qu'il gisait épuisé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, il poussa un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait fait pour atterrir ici. Physiquement il n'était pas blessé, et si il l'était l'infirmière l'aurais soignée il y a longtemps. Les potions ici son étrangement compliquées pour des usages aussi basiques, et manquent le potentiel auquel il est habitué, mais elles restent utiles c'est une bonne chose qu'il se souvienne d'autant de recettes interchangeables pour les potions et élixirs qu'il utilisait. Au final il avait utilisé trop d'énergie, n'étant toujours pas habitué à se battre avec un corps si petit, et ses flammes étaient plus épuisantes que ce qu'il avait prévu. L'âme transforme le corps, ou plutôt le 'coeur' transforme le corps, dans les limites du possible, et avait grandi en une forme qui lui était familière, mais il n'avait plus été adolescent depuis longtemps, encore plus puisqu'il avait douze ans, ou aux alentours. S'il avait été le même qu'avant ce court combat ne l'aurait pas autant épuisé. Expliquer aurait été un peu plus compliqué, s'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Il n'était pas habitué à la délicatesse, en tout cas pendant les combats, et ses flammes étaient tout sauf délicates. . Allongé dans son lit, ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qui l'embêtait depuis quelques temps. Un trou dans sa mémoire. Plusieurs trous en fait, toute une ligné s'étendant sur environ une année. Il y avait des trous là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir et des scènes qui n'avaient aucun sens, comme si une autre personne était présente mais avait été supprimée à la dernière minute, parfois des conversations entières laissées presque entièrement vides. Pendant la fuite de Roxas, et le temps menant à sa 'mort' les souvenirs n'étaient qu'une sorte de mélange, et tout cela ne commençait à avoir du sens que maintenant, retrouvant leur clarté, pour y trouver un trou. Il doutait qu'une autre personne observant ses souvenirs ne verrait rien d'inhabituel. Le truc avec les souvenirs des Nobodies, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment précieux, tout de leurs actions a leur façon de parler en vient, et contrairement à leur Somebodies, ils n'avaient pas leur cœurs pour les guider s'ils étaient perdus. Tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était des souvenirs de minces échos de personnes qui ont un jour existé. C'est ce qui avait rendu le cas de Roxas si différent, ce n'était pas normal pour un Nobody de n'avoir aucun souvenir de leur vie quand ils avaient encore un cœur. Les souvenirs sont tellement intégrés aux Nobodies, sans eux peuvent-ils seulement exister ? Leurs existences entières sont construites sur les restes de leurs autrefois vivant, existant eux. Ils ne sont que des échos de ce qu'ils étaient, des impressions laissées autour du monde. Et ainsi, peu importe ce qui a causé ces trous dans la chaîne de souvenirs était, il aurait – et avait, réussi à effacer toutes traces de souvenirs soudainement absents sans que ceux affectés ne s'en aperçoivent – après tout, les gens oublient des choses tout le temps, même les Nobodies, même Axel. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. En regardant en arrière, il avait remarqué que certaines choses n'allaient pas, remarquant des actions qui n'avaient aucune raison logique. Des petites choses, des endroits où il n'avait aucune raison d'être, des missions qui n'auraient pas pu être complétées avec le nombres de personnes assignées, d'autres qui n'étaient que des routines soudainement négligées sans personne assignées à cette tâche. Plus il se forçait à se souvenir, plus il remarquait ce qui n'allait pas : des ordres sans sources, des ressources disparues sans que personne ne les ait réclamées, des coquillages dans ses poches ramassées à des moments étranges, et la liste continuait. De loin c'était à peine visible, mais en y regardant de plus près la logique ne tenait pas, et encore plus proche les choses avaient l'air différents, et il était visible qu'une personne manquante expliquerait tout. De ce qu'il avait récupéré dans ses souvenirs, l'individu était une femme puisque qu'il utilisait les pronoms féminins – un fait qu'il avait récupéré après beaucoup de travail mental, et de douloureuses examinations mémorielles, et des tentatives de restaurations, et même s'il ne la voyait pas, il pouvait deviner qu'elle faisait a peu près la même taille que Roxas. C'était comme une photo dont quelqu'un avait été coupé, ou une scène d'un film où l'un des acteurs serait absent. Le 'script' n'avait cependant pas été ajusté, et la scène se déroulait de la même lanière malgré le trou là où la personne était censée être. Alors quand, en regardant à travers ses souvenirs, il se trouva parlant à une entité invisible, s'appuyant contre elle ou leur donnant quelque chose pour voir une glace flotter dans l'air, il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. La visite chez Namine avait été immédiate. Namine avait un pouvoir sur les souvenirs, et vu ses rencontres avec elle pendant pour l'entièreté de son existence, il était familier avec sa magie. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé, elle était impliquée. Même parmi les Nobodies ses pouvoirs étaient différents. Contrôler les flammes, ils étaient une dizaine, mais la mémoire, c'était rare. Malgré son affection pour elle – autant d'affection qu'un Nobody pouvait donner, il avait un manque d'affection certain pour ceux qui l'avait exploitée, au sein de l'organisation et en dehors. La petite partie de lui qu'est sa conscience lui fit remarquer qu'il rentrait dans cette catégorie. Les membres de l'Organisation avait bien entendu périt de sa main à un moment ou à un autre, l'Organisation n'acceptait pas les traîtres après tout, mais ceux qui avaient plus tard capturé Roxas lui avait échappé. Il se surpris à serrer les dents en y pensant, s'ils étaient toujours en vie quelque part, il leur ferait payer un jour, il était sans aucun doute responsables, d'une manière ou d'une autre de leur souffrance, à Roxas, Namine, et _elle_. Même les Nobodies ont une dignité, et il le leur avait refusé. . Cette nuit-là il savait que ce qu'il préparait était stupide et dangereux. Dernièrement, il avait tenté de se souvenir d'un nom ou d'un visage, et de ce qu'il savait des souvenirs et des interférences de Namine ce ne serait pas facile. Il ne pensait pas être capable de se souvenir d'un visage rapidement, mais un nom, un nom il pouvait y arriver, s'il se forçait assez fort. Il ne sera pas capable de se souvenir d'un nom, de ce qui s'était passé exactement, ou de ce qui avait interféré avec sa mémoire, mais il était sûr de pouvoir trouver un souvenir où son nom était dit ou lu. Entre les deux, une confirmation verbale était la plus aisée il était difficile de retrouver le nom dans un texte au hasard. Il était même possible qu'il ne l'ait jamais lu. Les voix cependant, des extraits de voix étaient plus faciles à trouver lorsqu'il savait où chercher. Trouver un souvenir où il parlait dans le vide n'était pas difficile, et il se rappelait où ils se situaient grâce à ses dernières tentatives. Comme tout ce qui la concernait les mots étaient mélangés, les conversations entières modifiées, il était assez simple de les retrouver, et il réussit à restaurer la plupart de ses souvenirs puisqu'ils n'étaient pas directement liés à elle. C'est difficile, plus que difficile, demandant une capacité à lire sur les lèvres et énormément de volonté et de concentration, ainsi qu'une connaissance précise sur la manière dont son esprit fonctionne, ainsi qu'une précision mental. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il tentait quelque chose d'aussi direct. La dernière l'avait laissé presque inconscient, saignant du nez et des oreilles. La pression dans sa tête grandissait alors qu'il poussait c'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il soit dans une infirmerie, il aurait sûrement besoin des soins disponibles, il était quasiment sûr qu'il serait capable de se retirer avant de s'épuiser au point d'en mourir, mais il en serait proche. C'était comme si la réalité elle-même était contre lui, son esprit se rebellant, fuyant ses propres mots. Rassemblant sa volonté, il continua à pousser, il était si proche. _Juste… un peu… plus…_ Xion, le nom est flou dans son esprit, mais il est capable de surpasser la résistance. Ça l'a épuisé, il est essoufflé et plié en deux, mais cela valait le coup puisque qu'il avait le nom de la fille dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. 


End file.
